Moria
(Kh. "Dwarf-mansion"; S. "Hadhodrond"; W. "Dwarrowdelf') It is also known as Moria (S. "Black Chasm"), the Black Pit, and the Mines of Moria. Khazaddum stands as citadel, mansion, and city-hold of Durin's Folk, the noblest of the Seven Tribes of the Dwarves. Founded in the early First Age in caves beneath the Misty Mountains, it overlooks and incorporates the holy vale called Azanulbizar. Khazad-dum has since been expanded to include seven principal levels which stretch the width of the mountain range and extend under the three mountains Caradhras, Fanuidhol, and Celebdil. Early in the Second Age, the Dwarves discovered Mithril (S. "Greyflame"; W. "True-silver") here, and many from the Blue Mountains migrated to Durin's home. Khazad-dum was abandoned in T.A. 1982, two years after the release of the Balrog. As a realm, it includes the Azanulbizar and all the passages and chambers within the mountains. Places within Moria *'The Abandoned Mine' (1) (connects to:) *'Ancient Guard-Room' (2) (connects to:) *'Anzâmekhem' (3) (connects to:) *Arch of two-trees (305) (connects to:82,306) *'Ashpar's Command' (4)(connects to:) *'Audience Chamber' (5)(connects to:74) *'Axe-chamber' (6) -(connects to:37) *'Axebold Barracks' (7)(connects to:) *'Azaghal's Way' (8)(connects to:) *'Azanulbizar-Settlement' (9) - ruins in Dimrill dale before the east-gate of Moria(connects to:80,179,194) *'Bat-cave' (10)(connects to:) *'Budkhul-Beken' (11)(connects to:) *'Baiúrz-Mur' (12)(connects to:) *'Balrog's Lair' (13)(connects to:15) *'Balrog's reponse' (14)(connects to:) *'The Balrog's Throne' (15) - a volcanic structure found in the northeastern 7th deep(connects to:13). *'The Bleak Cavern' (16)(connects to:) *'Branching Paths' (17)(connects to:) *'The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm' (18) - a long and narrow stone bridge crossing a chasm from the exit-hall to the first hall and the eastern gates(connects to:91) *'The Bridge of Long Darkness' (19)- a long bridge reaching over a seemingly endless chasm.Situated in the northwesternmost part of the 3rd deep.(connects to:102) *'The Bridge of Mists' (20)- a long bridge found within the southernmost cornerof the 5th deep.Named for the notorious mists that emerge from the vaporising of the underlying subterranean hot-water springs.(connects to:206) *'Broad Ways' (21)(connects to:) *'Broken cleft' (22)(connects to:) *Bror's family tunnels (309)(connects to 308) *'Budhkul-Tharâkh' (23)(connects to:) *'Bult-Kar' (24)(connects to:) *'Burial Grounds' (25)-(connects to:31) *'Burning stair' (26)(connects to:) *'Buzun-Ghar' (27)(connects to:) *Cavebear Passage *'Central Shaft' (28)(connects to:) *'Chamber of Axes' (29)-(connects to:) *'chamber of crossroads'(29a)(connects to:77,120) *'Chamber of three-doors' (30)-(connects to:38,39,247) *'The chamber of Gabilgathol' (31)- a chamber on the 4th Level that was erected by veterans of Gabilgathol to honour their fallen fathers.(connects to:25,69) *'Chamber of dark waters' (32)(connects to:) *'Chamber of Judgement' (33)(connects to:) *'Chamber of Leadership' (34)(connects to:) *'The Chamber of Mazarbul' (35)- the chamber of records found on the 7th level to the right of a pathway that branches off the north end of the Twenty-first hall.(part of 44;connects to:98) *'Chamber of memory' (36)(connects to:30) *'Chamber of Pillars' (37)-(connects to:6,39) *'Chamber of Pools' (38)(connects to:132) *'Chamber of Statues' (39)- (connects to:30,37) *'Chamber of Teeth' (40)(connects to:) *'Chambers of the Hollin-Warder' (41)(connects to:) *'Chamber of Wheels' (42)(connects to:) *'Chittering Hole' (43)(connects to:) *'The City Dwarrowdelf' (44)(connects to:18,48) *'Claw-Hollow' (45)(connects to:) *'Coldforge' (46)(connects to:) *'Coppermines' (47)(connects to:) *'The Crossroads' (48) - central Moria 4th level.connected to Durin's way NE.(connects to:44,77,181) *'Crypt of Alwís' (49)(connects to:) *'The Crypts' (50)(connects to:) *'Crystal Pillar' (51)(connects to:) *'Dar Narbugud'(51a)(connects to:102) *'The Dark Pit' (52)(connects to:) *'Deep descend' (53)(part of 241;connects to:) *'The deepest road' (54)- an underground-highway leading from the 6th deep down to the 7th deep and out of the misty mountains to the east.(connects to:227a) *'Deep way' (55)(connects to:) *'the deep well' (56) -reaching down from the well-room to the flame deeps below the seventh deep (connects to:) *'Dimrill Stair' (57)(connects to:77,98,202) *'The Dolven View' (58)(part of 120;connects to:241) *'Door to the Clouds' (59)(connects to:) *'Doors of Dúrin' (60)(connects to:) *'Door of Seven Hammers' (61)(connects to:) *'The Domes' (62)(connects to:) *'The Dreadful Gap' (63)(connects to:) *'The Dripping Walls' (64)(connects to:) *'Drowned deep' (65)(connects to:) *'The Drowned Treasury' (66)(connects to:) *'Durin's beard' (67)(connects to:) *'Dúrin's Bridge' (68) - 1st level eastern central Moria.(connects to:80, 83,98,230) *'Dúrin's Chimney' (69)- Dúrin's chimney is a vast black shaft which connects the 7th Level with the 2nd Deep.(connects to:18,31,90,178) *'Dúrin's Crossing' (70)(connects to:) *'Dúrin's Deep' (71)- a secluded Deep of Moria which can be entered from a maze on the 4th deep that can only be entered from the 3rd deep.(connects to:) *'Dúrin's Isle' (72)- a rock-island situated on a vast underground-lake on the 4th deep.The endless stair may be entered from here as it leads up to Dúrin's Tower.(connects to:90) *'Dúrin's Stone' (73)(connects to:) *'Dúrin's Throne room' (74)- The Dwarven-King's Hall within the 6th deep.(part of 227a,connects to:5,54) *'Dúrin's Tomb' (74(connects to:)) *'Dúrin's Tower' (76)- a high Structure rising up from the deepest dungeon through Dúrin's chimney up to the endless stair.(connects to:) *'Dúrin's Way' (77) (connects to:) - northeastern Moria 5.-7. Deep.Connected to crossroads (sw), Great Delving (SW) mithril forge n, redhorn loades (NE) Zirak-Zigil (NW), Stone Hall (Central), 21st Hall (S), Zelem-Melek (S), Nud-Melek (SE).(connects to:29a,48, 57,98,120,181, 202, 230,251a,271,303) *'Dwarven Forge' (78)(connects to:) *'East-Face' (79)(connects to:) *'The East Gate' (80)- first level eastern moria.(connects to:9,68,142,179) *'Eastern Axebold' (81)(connects to:) *'Eastern Entry-Hall' (82)(connects to:18,80,305) *'The Eastern Rift' (83)- northeastern Moria, 2nd level -7th deep(connects to:) *'Eighth Hall' (84)(connects to:) *'Eighteenth Hall' (85)(connects to:) *'Eithel Celeb' (86)(connects to:) *'Eleventh Hall' (87)(connects to:) *'The Endless Caves' (88)(connects to:) *'The Endless Maze' (89)- a misleading spiral in the central 3rd level.(connects to:178) *'The Endless Stair' (90)- southern Moria 7th deep-7th level.connected northwards to orc tunnels (n 5th deep) connected to foundaitons of stone east 7th deep(connects to:69,72,102,264). *'The Exit Hall' (91)- the last Hall connected to the first-Hall and leading out of Moria to the eastern Gate.Connected to the 2nd and 3rd deep and the 2nd Level.(connects to:57,68) *'The Fallen Stones' (92)(connects to:) *'Fanged Pit' (93)(connects to:) *'Fehem-Dûm' (94)(connects to:) *'Fifth Hall' (95)(connects to:) *'Fiftheenth Hall' (96)(connects to:) *'Filikul' (97)(connects to:) *'The First Hall' (98)- the great entrance hall leading to the east-gates.(part of 44;connects to:18,57,68,77) *'The Flaming Deeps' (99)- southwestern Moria,6.& 7th Deep, connected to Zelem-Melek (N), Waterworks (W), Redhorn Lodes (E)(connects to:221,284,299) *the Forges (311) *'Forgotten Treasury' (100)(connects to:) *'The Fouled Well' (101)(connects to:) *'The Foundations of Stone' (102)- 7th Deep, south-central Moria(connects to:19,51a,90,202,207,221,230,234) *'Fourth Hall' (103)(connects to:) *'Fourteenth Hall' (104)(connects to:) *'The fungi Caves' (105) 6th, 2nd. deep 4th deep(connects to:) *'Gabil-Hul' (106)(connects to:) *'Gabil-Mamach' (107)(connects to:) *'Gabil-munz' (108)(connects to:) *'Gamil-Filik' (109)(connects to:) *'Gate of Ruin' (110)(connects to:) *'The Gathering Ground' (111)(connects to:) *'Gazatu-Ru' (112)(connects to:) *'Geann-a-Sruth' (113) - a western gate-settlement(connects to115,290:) *'Gharâf-Fehem' (114(connects to:)) *'Glin-ar Faich' (115)- a western gate-settlement(connects to:113,290) *'Gloku-Ru' (116)(connects to:) *'The Goblin Tunnels' (117)(connects to:117a) *'The Goblin Warrens' (117a)(connects to:117,176a,170) *'Grand Stair' (118)(connects to:221) *'The Grave Cairn' (119)(connects to:) *'The Great Delving' (120)- Westernmost Moria, 2nd Level - 2nd Deep. Connected to Dúrin's way (NE) , Zelem-Melek (E),Dolven-view (S) and Silvertine Lodes (S)(contains:58;293;connects to:29a,77,241,271,290,299) *'Great Hall of Dúrin' (121)(connects to:) *'Great Library' (122)(connects to:) *'Great Palace' (123)(part of 227a;connects to:) *'The Great Southern Abyss' (124) (connects to:) *'Great wheel' (125)(connects to:) *'Gríshurbhrum' (126)(connects to:) *'Guard Tower' (127)(connects to:) *'Guest's Hall' (128)(connects to:) *'Hadâd-Dûm' (129)(connects to:) *'Hadudbâb' (130)(connects to:) *'Halls beneath Barazimbar' (131)-(connects to:) *'The Hall of the First Father' (132)- a Hall filled with great dwarven tomb-monuments at the central 6th level.(connects to:38,171,216) *'Hall of flowing Water' (133)(connects to:) *'Hall of Lords' (134)(connects to:) *'Hall of remembrance' (135)(connects to:) *'Hall of Scribes' (136)(connects to:) *'Hall of Song' (137)(connects to:) *Hall of Trees (306) (connects to:82,305) *'The Hall of Worship' (138)- a great Hall in the norwestesternmost corner of the 2nd deep.Heere the Dwarves would gather to worship Eru and Mahal.(connects to:) *'Halls of the Umagaur' (139)(connects to:) *'Halls of Waiting' (140)(connects to:) *'Harâzgund' (141)(connects to:) *'Hawrim-Taigh' (142)- an eastern Gate-Settlement(connects to:80) *'Hidden Stairs' (143)(connects to:) *'Hollin-Gate Halls' (144)(connects to:) *'Homely Hall' (145)(connects to:) *'Hwáin's Way' (146)(connects to:) *'Hwáin's Well-Hall' (147)(connects to:) *'Iron Pits' (148)- southwestern Moria 1st- 6th Deep.(connects to:254) *'Jazârgund' (149)(connects to:) *'Khelurin's Armoury' (150)(connects to:) *'Khoin's Way' (151)(connects to:) *'Khufdul-Tharâkh' (152)(connects to:) *'Khulakal' (153)(connects to:) *'King's Chambers' (154)(connects to:) *'Knees of the Mountain' (155)(connects to:) *the Labyrinth (156)(connects to:) *'The Lava Pits' (157) - a great sea of molten rock brought up from the interior of Ambar.Found within the 7th deep.(connects to:) *'The Lightless Passage' (158)(connects to:) *'Lonely Span' (159)(connects to:) *'Lore-Hall' (160)(connects to:) *'Lost palace' (161)(connects to:) *'lower mine workings' (162)- (connects to:) *'The Lowest Dungeon' (163) -a steep tower found in the 4th deep on Dúrin's Isle.(connects to:) *'Mahal's Way' (164)(connects to:) *'Mahal's Well' (165)(connects to:) *'Maker's Moot' (166)(connects to:) *'Malmezel' (167)(connects to:) *'Many-pillared Hall' (168)(connects to:) *'The Many Roads' (169)(connects to:) *'Maze of Madness ' (170)- (connects to:117a, 227a) *'the Meeting Hall of the Dwarven Houses' (171)- a great Hall within the central 5th level where ambassadors of the Seven tribes used to meet and discuss the affairs of the dwarves.(connects to:132) *'Menem-Berej' (172)(connects to:) *'Menem-Mezel' (173)(connects to:) *'Menem-Munz' (174)(connects to:) *'Mezel-Katub' (175)(connects to:) *'The Mines' (176) -(connects to:) *'mines of Moria' (176a)(connects to:117a) *'Mines of Khulakal' (177)(connects to:) *'the Miner's Hall' (178) - A Hall on the second level, where the dwarven Miners used to gather before entering the Mines.(connects to:69,89) *'Mirror-Mere' (179)(connects to:9,80,194) *'Mirror-halls of Lumul-nar' (180)(connects to:) *'Mithril Forge' (181)- northeastern Moria 5th deep, connected to crossroads sw, redhorn loads ne, durins way se.(connects to:48,77) *'The Mithril Lode' (182)(connects to:) *'The Mithril Pit' (183)- the last remaining mithril veins found in a cavern at the 6th deep that may be entered from an adit leading up from the 7th deep.(connects to:) *'The Mountains' Roots' (184)(connects to:) *'Morgoth's Cut' (185)(connects to:) *'Morlanthir' (186)(connects to:) *'Mormaudhûl' (187)(connects to:) *'Mountains' Peaks' (188)(connects to:) *'Mudmul-Charáf' (189)(connects to:) *'Mukhtful Thurkh' (190)(connects to:) *'Muster Hall' (191)(connects to:) *'Mustering Stairs' (192)(connects to:) *'Nâla-Dûm' (193)(connects to:) *'Nan Celebrant' (194)(connects to:9,179) *'Narag-kheleb' (195(connects to:)) *'The Narrow Paths' (196)(connects to:) *'Nineteenth Hall' (197)(connects to:) *'Ninth Hall' (198)(connects to:) *'Northwest Fissure' (199) - northern Moria 1-2nd Deep(connects to:211,221) *'Northwest Hold' (200)(connects to:) *'Nud-Heden' (201)(connects to:) *'Nûd-Melek' (202)- Easternmost Moria, 1st &2nd level, connected to Dimrill Dale (E), Dúrin's Way(N & NW), Zelem-Melek(W), Redhorn Lodes(SW), Foundations of Stone(S) (connects to:57, 77,102,221,271,299) *'Office of the Watch' (203)(connects to:) *Old Bror's great Hall (308) (connects to 309) *'Old One Lair (204)(connects to:) *'Old Silvertine City' (205)(connects to:) *'Orc smithy' (206)- a forsaken smith-hall near the center of the 5th deep.(connects to:20) *'Orc Tunnels' (207) - central Moria 1st level-7th deep.(connects to:102) *'Orcwatch' (208)(connects to:) *'Ore-House' (209)(connects to:) *'Palace Halls' (210)-(part of 227;connects to:) *'Peaceful Path' (211)(connects to:) *'The Perilous Swamp' (212)(connects to:) *'The Pit' (213)(connects to:) *'Place of Barking' (214)(connects to:) *'Plundered Armoury' (215)(connects to:) *'The Pools of Healing' (216) - Three great pools filled with thermal water in the eastern reach of the 6th level.Here the dwarven Healers used to live and care for the ill or injured.(connects to:132) *'The Prison-Dens' (217)- A cave at the northeasternmost corner of the 2nd level where prisoners would be kept.(connects to:) *'The Pyre' (218(connects to:)) *'Realm of Shaghosh' (219)(connects to:) *'The Rear Guard' (220)(connects to:) *'Redhorn Lodes' (221) - northern Moria, 1-7th Deep. Northeastern Moria 1st-6th Deep -connected to mithril gorge sw and durin's way se.(connects to:99,102,118,199,202,230,299) *'redhorn mines'(221a)(connects to:) *'Redhorn Way' (222)(connects to:) *'The Rift' (223)(connects to:) *'Rising Room' (224)(connects to:) *'The Rocky Crags' (225)(connects to:) *'Róin's Scar' (226)(connects to:) *'rotting cellar' (227)(connects to:) *'royal halls'(227a)(contains 74,210; connects to:54,170) *'Searcher's Eyrie' (228) -(connects to:) *'Second Deep' (229)-(connects to:) *'Second Hall' (230)-(connects to:68,77,102,229,299) *'the Seething Lake' (231)(connects to:) *'Seventh Hall' (232)(connects to:) *'Seventeenth Hall' (233)(connects to:) *'The Shadowy Cave' (234) - central Moria, 2nd level-2nd deep, (connects to:98,102) *'The Sheltered Rocks' (235)(connects to:) *'Shemelduri' (236)(connects to:)- *'The Shivering Bank' (237)(connects to:) *'Sigin-Tharâkh' (238)(connects to:) *'The Silent Caverns' (239)(connects to:) *'Silverforge' (240)(connects to:) *'Silvertine Lodes' (241)- Soutwestern Moria, 2nd Lebel - 5th Deep.connected to Great Delving (N), Waterworks (S), Deep Descend (N)(contains:53;connects to:120,284) *'Singing Chamber' (242)(connects to:) *'Sirannon' (243)(connects to:290) *'Sixth Hall' (244)(connects to:) *'Sixteenth Hall' (245)(connects to:) *'Skrithûrz-Ulíma' (246)(connects to:) *'The Spider Room' (247) - a deep black pit within the southwesternmost 3rd deep infected by Great Spiders.Can be entered from the 6th level.(connects to:30) *'the spirit lair' (248)- a deep abyss on the 6th level rumored to be haunted.(connects to:) *'Spring-Hall' (249)(connects to:) *'The Stair Falls' (250)(connects to:) *'Stairs of Náin' (251)(connects to:) *'the Stone Hall'(251a)(connects to:77) *'Storage Halls' (252)(connects to:) *'Tailing Pit' (253)(connects to:) *'Tenth Hall' (254)(connects to:) *'Terraced Halls' (255)(connects to:) *'Tharâkh-Bazân Camp' (256)(connects to:) *'Tilths of the 7th deep' (257)(connects to:) *'Third Hall' (258)(connects to:) *'Thirteenth Hall' (259)(connects to:) *'Thund's Eye' (260)(connects to:) *'the tombs of Dwíli and Búri' (261)- A chamber tomb for two ancient dwarf-kings and their families within the center of the 4th level.(part of:25;connects to:262) *Tomb of Noin son of Nami (307) *'the tombs of Thróri and Bláin' (262)- A chamber tomb for two ancient dwarf-kings and their families within the northeasternmost corner of the 4th level.(part of 25;connects to:261) *'Trade Ward' (263)(connects to:) *'Troll Caves' (264)- south central Moria 3rd -5th deep.connected to iron pits in the west and endless stair east.(connects to:90, 148) *'Troll-Fields' (265)(connects to:) *'Toy-maker's Hall' (266)(connects to:) *'Trade-brotherhood' (267)(connects to:) *'The Turbulent Waters' (268)(connects to:) *'Twelfth Hall' (269)(connects to:) *'Twentieth Hall' (270)(connects to:) *'The Twenty-first Hall' (271) - originally a garisson on the 7th level, later abandoned.(part of 299;connects to:77,120, 202,299,300) *'The Twisting Passage' (272)(connects to:) *'Underdeeps' (273)(connects to:) *'Upper Armouries' (274)(connects to:) *'Upper Hall' (275)(connects to:) *'Upperdeeps' (276)-(connects to:) *'Uzbad-Bakân' (277)(connects to:) *the vault of Bram (310)(connects to 308) *'Vile Maw' (278)(connects to:284) *'Warder's Court' (279)(connects to:) *'The Warg-Lair' (280)(connects to:) *'Watcher's Pool' (281)-(connects to:290) *'Watcher's Way' (282)(connects to:) *'The Water's Edge' (283)(connects to:) *'Waterworks' (284)- sixth deep, southwestern moria, connected to silvertine lodes (N), flaming deeps (E) and the vile maw (W)(connects to:99,241,278) *'Way of Smiths' (285)(connects to:) *'Weather Watch' (286)(connects to:) *'the well room' (287)- A room in the first level along the main road of Dwarrowdelf that contains a deep well to supply trvellers.The Well reaches down to the deep mines.(connects to:) *'Wench-Room' (288)(connects to:) *'West-Face' (289)(connects to:271, ) *'The West Gate' or Dúrin's Door (290) - first level, western moria.(connects to:113,115120,243,281) *'Western-deep Workshops' (291)(connects to:) *'The Western Deeps' (292)(connects to:) *'Western Entry-Hall' (293)(part of 120;connects to:) *'Western throne room' (294)(connects to:) *'Western Warchtower' (295)(connects to:) *'Whispering Halls' (296)(connects to:) *'Wide Halls' (297)(connects to:) *Wire-works forge *'The worming square' (298)(connects to:) *'Zelem-Melek' (299) - 5th, 6th & 7th level, eastern portion of central Khazad-Dûm. Connected to Dúrin's way (N), Nud-Melek (NE), Great Delving (NW), Redhorn Lodes (SE), Flaming Deeps (S)(contains:271;connects to:77,99,120, 202,221, 230,271) *'Zem-Melek' (300)(connects to:) *'Zigil Mine' (301)(connects to:) *'Zigil Mineshaft' (302)(connects to:) *'Zirakzigil' (303)- the Mountain top above Moria, connected to Dúrin's way via Dúrin's Tower.(connects to:77) *'Zurr-Tharûkh' (304)(connects to:) Rulers of Moria Dwarf-Lords *Dúrin I ("Abadgamil") - Year 1 of the Age of Stars - Year 3 first Age (of the sun) *Khelurin - FA 3 - 204 *Thund - FA -204 - SA 03 *Dwilim - SA 3 - 409 *Dwili - SA 409 - 572 *Buri - SA 572 - 630 *Throri - SA 630 - 720 *Dúrin II ("Daurrein") - S.A. 720 - 1015 *Gloin - SA 1015 - 1198 *Blain - SA 1198 - 1461 *Dúrin III - about S.A. 1461 - 1512 *Andwari - SA 1512 - 1692 *Dúrin IV - about S.A. 1692 -1898 *Wili 1898 - 2072 *Hwain 2072 - 2306 *Roin 2306 - 2859 *Onar - 2702 - 2859 *Ai - 2859 - 3182 *Dúrin V - S.A. 3182 - 3440 *Alwis - SA 3441 - TA 163 *Nordri - TA 163 - 322 *Nui - TA 322 - 626 *Nidi - TA 626 - 796 *Niping - TA 796 - 1066 *Billing - TA 1066 - 1312 *Bildi - TA 1312 - 1530 *Báin - about T.A. 1640 - 1731 *Dúrin VI - T.A. 1731 - T.A. 1980 *Náin I - about T.A. 1980 - 1981 *Thráin I - T.A. 1981 *Balin Lord of Moria - T.A. 2989 - T.A. 3019 *Dúrin VII - fourth Age Goblin-Lords *Azog - about TA 2799 *Uglag - about TA 2980 *Durburz - about TA 2989 *Groblog -about TA 2994 *Grishlug - before TA 3018 *Mazog - about TA 3019 *Umagaur - after TA 3019 Moria in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Hereditary Monarchy. *Leaders: King Bain; Falin, Commander ofthe Mansion Watch. *Administrative Organization: The King holds the Dwarfmansion in the name of the House of Durin. He appoints assistants based on their age and skill. *Population: 160.000 Dwarves. *Military: 450 Mansion Watch.8.000 Weapon Host. *Products: Precious metals, gems, finished products. *Symbol: Durin's Folk Seven Stars in a Triangular Formation (with the larger, central star representing Duri the Deathless). The Heirs of Durin reside in one of the most splendid and mysterious halls in Middle-earth. The Dwarf-mansion known to Men and Elves as Moria (S: "Black Abyss") is an extensive complex of caverns and tunnels, holding mines, forges, and an entire city beneath the three mountains of Zirak-zigil, Barazinbar, and Bundushathur. The Dwarves are loath to allow outsiders to discover the secrets of their subterranean city, keeping a close watch on even their closest non-Dwarf friends when they come to visit Khazad-dûm. The two entrances to Moria lie near cither entrance to the Redhorn Gate, one of the few passes over the Misty Mountains. The East Gate is imposing and well-marked, while the West Gate, when closed, is nearly invisible and impenetrable to all save the residents of the Dwarven halls. The House of Durin is the oldest and most respected of the seven noble lines of the Dwarves. The King of Moria, while claiming no formal title over and demanding no tribute from the other settlements of Dwarves, has an unspoken authority over all Naugrim. This authority stems from an odd belief among the Dwarves that the spirit of Durin manifests itself in the royal line every few generations. Durin is revered among the Dwarves over all of the other Naugrim fathers, which may help explain Moria's position. Moria's power comes from both its size and economic influence, but one should not overlook the importance of Durin's heritage among the Dwarves, who venerate their ancestors far more than the flighty Elves or the impulsive Men. Within the halls of Khazad-dûm. greatest respect is given, after the King, to the most skillful craftsmen, followed by the greatest warriors and the ordinary laborers. Least of all of the Dwarves of Moria are those Naugrim who venture into the outside world as merchants or laborers. Wealth and lineage are important factors in determining the status as a Dwarf, but age and profession are also highly significant. The Dwarves consider none to be their close allies, for they have had few friends through their sad history. They count the Dúnedain as useful partners but have few dealings with the Northmen or the other lesser races of Men. They harbor resentment in their hearts towards the Elves since the fall of Eregion, when King Durin III refused to extend assistance to the Elves in their struggle against Sauron. They view Orcs with the bitterest of hatred, taking almost any excuse to wage war upon the Dark Races of the Misty Mountains. Due to the low status given to merchants in the Dwarven community, as well as to the Dwarves' inherent suspicion of outsiders, trade with Moria does not occur very often. Among the communities of Men there is a great demand for Dwarven products, but the Dwarves refuse to deal on anyone's terms but their own. This policy has led to exorbitant prices for Dwarven goods, making trade with Moria an exchange for luxuries alone. The economic turmoil following the Plague nearly ended trade with Moria. Only a few hardy Dwarven adventurers maintain any contact with the outside world at all since the Plague, adding to the general air of suspicion between the Dwarves and Men. Furthermore, the Dwarves do not permit simple merchants in their halls, preferring to perform commerce in the cities of Men. Their long, somber caravans are a common sight on the roads of Eriador and northern Gondor. Most sought after are Dwarven metalwork and jewelry. Even the coins of Moria are more desirable than their Mannish counterparts, owing to their purer metal content and intricate design. The forges of Moria producer the most technically advanced items of metalwork and stonework in Middle- earth. Only the Elves of Ost-in-Edhil could rival the smiths of Moria for their expertise. Fortunately, Moria rests within one of the richest and most diverse deposits of ores and precious stones in all of Endor. The mines of Moria provide a steady flow of priceless treasures to the Naugrim. Most notable of these is mithril, the true-silver that is found only in the Deeps of Khazad-dûm. Unfortunately, the Dwarves are loath to part with their most valuable treasures, and most of their riches are doomed to eternal darkness in some hidden hoard. The Dwarves of Khazad-dûm live in one of Middle- earth's strongest fortresses, yet they maintain a sizable army to provide additional security. Occasionally, their delvings will intersect an Orc-hold or the lair of some foul creature undisturbed since the First Age. At these times, the whole tribe will arm to meet the threat. Only a great and magical power could dislodge the Dwarves from their most solid fortress. creatures Ainur: Nameless Things Animals: Cave-bears Cave Snakes Cave Spiders Chamber birds Cavern wings Death shrews Dire wolves Echo-hawks Giant Rats Moria Bats Red Jaws Rock Adders small cave-bats Vault shrikes Monsters/Undead: Cave-Worms Cave-Wraiths Cave Trolls Ghosts Ghouls Skeletons Specters Wargs Water drakes Wights Tribes Orcs: 1640 T.A. Durbaghâsh Snagahai Uruk-Ungingurz 3019 T.A. Durab Durub Gazathrug Ghâsh-Hai Highpeak Goblins Largzurm Pûlpum Characters Ainur: Auk Dúrin´s Bane Faebartha Watcher in the water Dwarves: Báin Baldor Balin Bárvi Blain Bolthor Broin Buri Dúrin Dwáli Dwili Falin Flói Gáin Glain Grolin Hain Halli Khelurin Khun Kiri Lóni Mazurbal Náin I Oin Ori Orin Thorin III Throri Thund Tíli Elves: Anarin Men: Pelisor Orcs: Âmbal Ashpar Ashrak Azog Bashkuga Borgob Brakh Bruk Bulag Bûrakh Darûkûrz Daul Dhaub Dhognûrz Dhugluk Dhûrz Dolpan Dorozg Drâgh Drisnak Druzhag Durburz Flâgît Folok Frûzgûl Gagraz Gartok Gathrok Ghânush Ghâsh Gharsh Ghûk Glothrok Gorthak Gothghaash Grakh Gralch Graug Greb Grilaz Grishlug Groblog Gurghâsh Hazhbaz Horngaz Horngoth Horvak Huzghash Igash Ilzkâl Îstum Khil Kraibag Kranklûk Krashnak Krumnâkh Lorzgûl Lugdrak Lûrkh Lushgak Magog Maugrath Mazog Mezagor Mokza Morhûn Nalmâdûrz Nanulg Nardur Nardurgûl Narghug Narkû Nurdak Nushdrak Obghâsh Oshadhûr Páshnar Pukhal Pukhlor Raulik Rûgh Shaghosh Shagog Shîk Talug Taugan Thaguzg Thrug Tramug Throqurz Uglag Ugnar Ulzog Unur Urbrhum Urghak Vrarz Yûl Zâhof Zholuga Zîmarp Trolls: Blagh Buthrakur Lugronk Mirz Muranog Naga Rung Skûm Turrog Ufgamog Umagaur Urauth Olvar Dreadbeard Factions *Cragsmen of Balin#s Company *Iron Garrison *Moria Goblins references *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:dwarves